Trigger
by vastine
Summary: After fleeing his village, a dark-haired young man ran away into a certain mountain, in which he fell down a hole by accident. Without any care of what he'll face underground, all he could think of was to end their lives. Besides there really is no difference between monsters and humans, right? One-shot short story for now.


_So a friend of mine in real life requested me to do a complete story where Undertale and APH are put together. (He doesn't have an FF though, so I'm not sure how this will work out. I'm not even sure if he even goes to FF. Damn, my friend just dunked on me.) Heard the game, never played it, takes too much space in my MacBook. But I've watched some playthroughs in Genocide Mode, which is where the story will go, because normally some of the characters become really powerful compared to Pacifist/Neutral modes. Especially Undyne (she reminds me of Fem!Germany) and Sans._

 _This is only a one-shot for now, thus it's quite short. I might continue if you guys like it…oh and let me know if you find some errors of anything. It's always late at night when I write stories...or when I'm so drunk, which actually happened once (and it was a short essay for class that I forgot). I think I was listening to some Kingdom Hearts music, too, but I can't blame epic video game music._

 _Let's see here..._

 _Name the fallen human._

 _We'll name this human…_

« _Kiku_ »

 _Okay, let's start._

* * *

The Day He Fell Underground

In a certain time and place, there was a mountain located far from a certain city. It was rumoured that monsters too terrifying for humans to describe inhabit it as their home, after a distant war occurred between the two groups. Of course, the humans won while the monsters were forced to live below the earth, hoping one day to return to the surface and seek vengeance against those that ruined their lives many years previously.

But one day, after fleeing from his home and despite warnings of staying out of the mountain, a young man ran through the forest that surrounded the location. Not caring to open his eyes, his foot caught a tree root sticking out from the ground and fell down a deep hole.

As he woke up, all he could hope for was that he gets out alive. He was taught to do whatever it takes to survive, even if it meant ending one's life. That is, if the monsters in the rumours reminded him too much of the people he knew up above.

 _If that's the case, then fine...I'll end it for them._

 _They're not humans; they never were. Why should they even exist?_

Once conscious enough, he lifted his head up and saw a lone yellow flower before him. It was completely dark around him and the hole in which he fell into gave off light from outside. The ground underneath him were covered with yellow flowers, more or less are still growing are would eventually bloom.

 _But that didn't matter. They cushioned my fall, if hadn't been for those flowers._

He stood up. Then suddenly he saw the flower wriggling and soon enough, opened its eyes, gazing at him.

"Hi, I'm Flowey," it said. "Flowey the Flower."

 _Of course you are..._ he thought irritably. But he remained silent, as the little flower giggled with excitement.

"Why'd you make me introduce myself?" it continued. "It's rude to act like you don't know who I am. Someone ought to teach you some manners. I guess little old me will have to do." Still grinning, it suddenly changed its tone a slight.

"Ready? Here we go!"

And the everywhere turned black.

Still standing where he was, Kiku gazed down at his hand and saw a small red heart sitting on his palm. It was small, easily crushed if not handled well. But as Flowey spoke once more, he gently closed his hand around the heart and blankly stared at him.

"See that heart?" Flowey asked. "That is your «SOUL», the culmination of your being! Your «SOUL» starts off weak, but can grow strong if gain a lot of «LV»." When he noticed Kiku's slightly confused face, he continued, "What's «LV» stand for? Why, «LOVE», of course! You want some «LOVE», don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" With a smirk and its tongue stuck out, he threw out a small pebble like star, which it disappeared within moments.

"Down here, «LOVE» is shared through…" Then he trailed off, while five more tiny, star-shaped bullets popped out behind him and floated there. "Little white…"friendliness pellets"." Assuming Kiku was ready, he aimed the pellets at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. When Kiku didn't reply, he said, "Move around! Get as many as you can!" But when the young man simply stepped aside from the incoming pellets, he frowned. "Hey, buddy, you missed them." Switching his frown into a smile once more, he said, "Let's try again." Aiming the pellets at him the second time, he let the pellets shoot towards him, who stepped into another side this time. Flowey's face grew frustrated, his patience wearing off as his dark eyes glared at him.

"Is this a joke?" he asked Kiku, restraining himself to yell out in anger. "Are you braindead?" But his voice grew into by the next few words. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" For the third time, five white pellets came out behind him and began to fly towards Kiku, while quickly correcting himself…""Friendliness pellets" replaced the word "BULLETS" instead. But when Kiku stepped aside once more, the eager expression Flowey had disappeared.

Instead, it turned into something monstrous. _Obviously I angered him for the third time_ Kiku thought, watching Flowey shake in anger. _All those three times were about trying to kill me, too. It's too early for that, not when I came here lost and desperate for a way out._

"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey finally asked. Frustration and very noticeable anger was everywhere on him, even his voice became screechy, but tiny. "You just wanted to see me suffer." Without warning, a stream of white bullets came around Kiku.

"DIE."

At that point, that already angry face became outright pure evil. Flowey laughed like he was eager to end Kiku's life, when the young man knew that it was too early for it.

 _When time comes, when he comes back running towards me_ Kiku pondered, as the white wall of bullets began enclosing around him while Flowey laughed away, _he'll get what we deserve…_

 _And it will be nothing compared to what he's about to do with me. Just wait…_

But as the pellets were too close around him, it suddenly disappeared with a popping sound, while Flowey's evil grin froze with surprise and changed back into his previous frustrated look. Then there was a white flame glowing to his left and soon enough, it knocked him away into the dark.

And out from the shadows was a white-furred creature.

It wore a light purple, white-sleeved tunic that reaches to its ankles, in which there was a shield with a circle and two wings on boths sides, as well as three other shapes beneath it. Besides having long ears that drooped over its shoulders, it also had short horns on top of its head. The paws for hands and feet resemble more of a dog's paws, or possibly a bear's because of the size. Its face had similarities of a dog, yet it wasn't.

For Kiku, however, regardless of the ambiguous outline, it looking nothing more than a monster that stood before him.

"What a terrible creature," it spoke, glancing at the direction where Flowey was thrown into, "torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" The voice sounded caring and mother-like, assuming that it was a female creature, this monster is. When she noticed Kiku, safe and completely unharmed, she added, "Ah, do not be afraid, my child…"

"I am Toriel," she introduced herself, "caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." A slight pause, and then, "You are the first human to come here in a long time." She looked at him up and down. "Come!" she said. "I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." With that, she turned around and headed for the entrance behind her, while Kiku quietly followed suit.

* * *

 _Yeah, three pages...quite short._

 _If Kiku/Japan takes Genocide route, then Feli/Italy probably would take the Pacifist route, while Ludwig/Germany takes Neutral. Italy is too scared to hurt anything, even if he wanted to he would be sorry, but he would do anything to save his best friend; Germany would only fight if the monster he encounters is an enemy to him, but still save his friend if need be._

 _As for my other story, Countries in Full-Dive, I'm seriously trying to write the last few parts of the next chapter, it's just that things are going quite slow for the main characters to make any progress...considering that they went to another country to find someone and passing several timezones, yeah I have an excuse, along with me almost done with school._


End file.
